User talk:JoePlay
RE: Request for help We have some months before the next book comes out, so by all means take your time, & thank you for your help with the Favicon/Wordmark. I’ll take your word with regards to visual style. However, the Dragon Age-style portal used there looks fairly modern / sci-fi rather than… “olden” I guess, which works great for Dresden Files but not so much for Inheriwiki I think. Perhaps you could style its appearance differently? If not, & if there’re no other kinds of portals you can set up, then the Dragon Age portal will work better than one that doesn’t work on certain browsers. Again, you’re more than welcome to take your time setting it up. If PIs aren’t your strong suit then I’ll just have to do them when I can, but the Infobox style here is not to my liking & I am better at reproducing styles than designing from scratch. Since the Infobox theme will need to match the rail module theme, can you produce new styles for them while I convert the templates themselves? If you need a model to work on, there is a PI in use here. You did a good job of it on Dresden Files, so I’m confident you could make a uniform design. Err, action=history}} MediaWiki:Common.css has not been edited, but you did blank action=history}} MediaWiki:Wikia.css. :Regarding fonts; it worked out excellently for Dresden Files so I’m completely fine with doing that for the portal, Infoboxes, & rail modules. If you can, applying it to article headers would also be great. Of the four fonts you selected, Metamorphous is most appealing to me. We don’t have many images, so I’m unsure where to get fantasy-esque imagery for the portal. Regarding Infobox colors; Brom leaves much to be desired, & puke greens like #92C86E should be avoided. I’d prefer backgrounds over Dresden Files transparency, so two suggestions for color schemes: :*You could try to depict incandescence (contrary to Wiki-background & the official Fírnen image, Fírnen’s scales are described like emeralds) perhaps with a CSS gradient or Dragon Age-style background images, & use that everywhere you need a background. It might also help with consistency in other areas later, like tables. :*Alternatively, try transitional shades of green, starting with dark, for the different elements of the Infobox. Dragon scales in the series are described to transition on their bodies in just such a fashion. :Ultimately however, I’d like you to use your own creativity wherever possible. I’m not very good with color schemes, so feel free to override my suggestions if you think you can do better. You’re welcome, thanks for fixing it :P ::No problem. The scales background imagery is definitely a step in the right direction, although now that you have a baseline I think I have some OK ideas for improvement. Perhaps if the actual Infobox background (& rail module background) had a background color that was at least partially different from the white of the Wiki, it would give a better sense of separation. A darker & somewhat thicker border for the Infoboxes & modules might also make them more defined, & box shadows could probably complete the effect. I would also recommend giving the same treatment as , just to see if it works better aesthetically (I honestly don’t know). If you then had a bit of internal space between each part of the Infobox & its surrounding border, that might also improve its aesthetics. Again, I’m not good with design so these might not work out. One last thing; Metamorphous is now appearing in areas where it probably should not, like the notifications dropdown for Forum/Wall replies. More specific selectors might solve the problem. :::I made tweaks to User:JoePlay/test so that you could see a stacked layout, images, & the different kinds of groups Infoboxes offer. I tried my best to make tweaks to make it to my liking, but I’m out of time. If you could do something to style the tabs, & perhaps style a bit, I think it’ll be good to go for a final draft. Considering what you’ve said, I think .pi-navigation is probably fine as-is. Now I ask only that you make all the gallery tabs bold (even when not selected), then Infoboxes should be perfect. Any more nitpicky tweaks I might want would be unimportant enough that I can wait until I have time to do them myself; better to move on to other parts of the request. Thank you! : , taken care of. The boxes are looking really good so far, excellent job! My only complaints are the padding-top (at least I think it’s padding) within the modules, & the inconsistent MP-Twin font. Feel free to take your time with the portal. ::Oh, I apologize if I wasn’t clear, but I was referring to the main page boxes on your test page, not the rail modules. The fix you made to the rail modules is still welcome of course, & thanks for fixing .mp-twin font as well. :::Thank you, but my eyes are not actually that sharp. Again I apologize for not being clearer, but I was referring to the interior padding of the box & not the header. Don’t trouble yourself over it however, I should be able to fix it myself over the weekend. Sorry again for running you around in circles, we can simply move on to the Main Page Portal next week. Apologies, I got sick over the weekend & it really wrecked things for me. I’m not sure how soon I can get images ready, but feel free to begin suggesting your own images or move on to another part of the project if I’m taking too long. :Good so far, I’ll endeavor to get images & a suggested outline for you tomorrow (or the day after, since Halloween). ::Thanks for the advice for MediaWiki:Description! Should the list of book titles be an actual list ( / ) & should the book titles be linked? As for the Table style, it looks really good & I’ll keep an eye out for any other tables with 100% width. I’d only ask that you give s the same background color as PIs/modules, then it’ll be perfect. With regard to polls, take a look at this image (it’s linked for easier viewing): blog:Ursuul/Merge Progress}} https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7e/PollDiep.png/revision/latest As you can see, that kind of poll sticks out a lot more & is unique, & takes after the nearby accent schemes a bit (which will be good for main pages). Could you attempt something like that, that matches the theme here? Perhaps making .ajax-poll > .header Metamorphous would be a good start. For , it should probably be a darker shade than the Wiki background, with a thick border that is only slightly darker than the interior background (example). As for , I just want it to match the default in usesitecss=0}} .js & Page.css|usesitecss=0}} .css pages, with a thick(er) enclosing border to separate the code block from the rest of the page. For , a style similar to that on the Community Council Wiki ought to work suitably enough. ::Oh, I thought to let you know there are several rail modules that weren’t (nor are they of universal width). There’s no rush, & you can work in whatever order you wish, but if you want to cover those other rail modules then you may want to check out the Dresden Files Rail Module CSS selectors, which I rewrote when I had time, that cover just about every rail module I could identify. It may be of use to you. :::Thanks for the clarification on MediaWiki:Description, & the tables look great (I was also able to the !important). For the reasons you outline, I don’t think can get much better; I just didn’t want its only defining characteristic to be a green border. If you feel you can do something creative to make it more unique or Medieval, then I’m happy to see examples, but it’s acceptable as-is. Glad I could be of help, & the customizations to those tags are perfect, all we really need. I have actually read that help page, but unfortunately I had yet not been able to set it up for MacOS usage (while my Pywikibot skill is very beginner) & so I thought to try out the new service offered by FANDOM. With regard to & the header images; I had hoped you might have some ideas. The header image is acceptable, but the S:Community image is too grainy & doesn’t look nearly as awesome as something like this. I’ve already gone through for example, but in your professional opinion do any of the images we have here or perhaps out there serve in a more complimentary fashion? With regard to other extras, have you taken a shot at making the S:Community modules wrap into neat double-column on smaller screens, handled the last few extension tags, or taken thought to a Chat theme? They aren’t absolutely required, but I anticipate that with the series revitalization many of our old unused areas will begin to see traffic anew. Even using an existing stylesheet written by someone else that you think matches the theme would be suitable. As for the Main Page Portal, I have an idea for how many portals we’ll need (one main on the left, four secondary on the right, five total), since I’ll want to model it after the Mobile Main Page. “The Series” would be the main (left) portal, & could have subsections for the novels, game(s)/movie(s), this upcoming side series, & Popular Pages (containing the rest of the featured content from the MMP). Then for the four secondary (right) portals could be as follows: Characters, Magic, World, & Factions (corresponding with the first three Featured Categories, & then the two Optional Categories combined into one). The first three would have subsections from each of the corresponding Featured Categories from the MMP (to clarify, the “Characters” portal would have subsections for Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Humans, Urgals, & Werecats, like the Characters Featured Category), with each subsection’s contents filled with links to pages from the Category it is modeled after (e.g. Werecats subcategory would have contents from Category:Werecats), & the two subsections of the “Factions” portal would be The Varden & The Empire, their contents filled with links to pages from those two Categories. You might actually be able to use the images from the MMP for many parts of the portal, but do let me know if some do not suffice & you need better ones. For the first & primary (left) portal, any image with many dragons will do, while the Factions portal could use any image with conflict. Let me know if you need me to clarify on anything. I’ve just about finished converting the Infoboxes & all is well, but could you make a theme wherein the green background scales of the Infobox change to a red, blue, gold, &/or black version? Those are pretty much the only dragon colors encountered, but if we had even just a red scales background image theme, we’d be able to fairly easily & significantly alter the aesthetics without having to change anything else about a given Infobox. :That map image will work well, either the northernmost or southernmost (slight preference for southernmost) portions of the actual map itself would be ideal. If the surrounding black background could be left out when you crop it, even better. D’oh! I noticed on a few other Wikis that they didn’t actually wrap into two columns via desktop site in mobile, but rather into a singular column, & I just assumed this was a universal facet of that Special Page. After actually checking on this Wiki (which I should’ve done to begin with) I see you’re right, the Community Page is just fine in mobile so never mind that. As for Chat, that’ll do. I can always install a more substantive overhaul theme that someone else has written later on. Those tags I primarily wanted styled in a preparative sense (same as Chat; I expect they’ll come into more use though they aren’t very common now). There are no TabViews here that I’m aware of, but there is an example here (scroll to #As the Factory) that should allow you to inspect element suitably. That example actually would work fairly well (i.e. no surrounding border or background, just tabs) so long as the design was tweaked a bit to be more Medieval (font would be great start). For , I was thinking to match the rail / Infobox style for the body itself, but for the actual tabs themselves I’ll leave to whatever you judge to look best. I think Metamorphous would work well in the tabs, but I could be wrong. Sorry for dumping a lot on you all at once, there’s still no rush & you can tackle these in whatever order you wish. I appreciate the help! ::No problem! :::S:Community looks good, although would it be possible to use more specific selectors for tab view so that the profile masthead tabs aren’t affected? looks good, although perhaps the unselected tabs could have a slight green tint instead of the blue tint? id^="flytabs_" may be a better selector, accounting for every possible value of X (applying to unlimited tabs), than 1 2 3. I’m mobiled now however, so I’m not 100% sure it’ll work. looks perfect, so these tags should be all good. I managed to get on my laptop; I implemented that selector (it works) & tweaked the other selectors so that !important is no longer necessary throughout Wikia.css. I also redesigned tabs to mimic Infobox . I liked your tab design, but this one matches better I think. Anyway, we can now move on, although I would ask that you rename Page.css}} MediaWiki:Main Page.css to MediaWiki:MP.css, à la Dresden Files, because I do not have the user rights necessary to rename MediaWiki pages. :Thanks, I’d been snowed-in today & managed to get more done than usual, namely writing a chat theme, but I don’t know how soon I’ll be able to create those preloaded templates at this point now. I’ll crack at it when I can, but if you saw some obvious pattern & wanted to make one I wouldn’t mind. If not, then we can do Main Page. At your leisure. ::Awesome. I went ahead & filled in the links to mirror the Mobile Main Page. :::Understood. As for images, I recommend raiding the Mobile Main Page for suitable ones; it’ll make the parity between skins even greater. There’s also File:Nïdhwal.jpg, which would be excellent for Magic, & that map image you found from German Inheritance could work for World. If one or more of the tabs doesn’t work with those images, let me know. ::::Of course. Have a great Thanksgiving man! They look good. Will we do box shadow to match or was that not intended? :Great. We’re set to build the main page & wrap up then? ::Excellent! Anything more that needs doing I think I can handle from here on out. Thanks so much for all your help!